


[Cover Art] for "Seven Stars" by Aderyn

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Seven Stars" by Aderyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467917) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



I work in a college and the IT course has asked me to come and teach in November and introduce the students to Open Source software and especially graphics and The Gimp. I was looking through some of the cover art I'd produced to use as examples and realised I'd updated one but never posted the original as a gift to the writer. Here are the two I'm going to use to show how you can improve your image by cropping and doing better lettering. You can't see the author details on the first one. Please excuse the (c) thingumywhat on the second one, but I used that on my author/photographer facebook page to show what fanart /cover art looks like

  
[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/qH7BrU7hYn7fK0r-7DpxbdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/48AGGGoNT-47AssKNtZSxNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)  



End file.
